


Sunday Morning (Sakusa Kiyoomi x Hinata Shouyou x Miya Atsumu)

by Reylehm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylehm/pseuds/Reylehm
Summary: One warm Sunday morning in the life of the three lovers sharing a unit. A break from all the stress in their daily lives and into the comfort of being beside each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Sunday Morning (Sakusa Kiyoomi x Hinata Shouyou x Miya Atsumu)

Hinata Shoyo loves his Sunday mornings. Mornings where all three of them lovers would lazily spend time with each other in their cozy apartment complex. Sakusa woke up first as his body clock functioned. He would use alarm clocks before but decided to work hard on waking up early regularly in order to not disturb his lovers' sleep. He gazed lovingly down on the two figures that were cozily wrapped around each other. They looked so adorable that Sakusa couldn't help but feel smitten all over again. He planted soft kisses on each of their foreheads' before getting up and start his special-Sunday-cleaning-routine.

Atsumu would be conditioned to wake up an hour after Sakusa in order to make breakfast for the three of them. He was so thankful to have his twin brother, Osamu, teach him how to cook. Seeing Hinata and Sakusa's inability to cook anything. Atsumu loved the way Hinata, being the ball of sunshine he was, praised him sincerely. He also enjoyed the way Sakusa's eyes would slightly widen indicating that he find his food delicious. Sakusa might not voice it out but he would always end up eating a bit more than he would usually.

Atsumu untangles himself from a sleeping Hinata before softly kissing his cheek. Hinata smiled with ease as he snuggles more into his pillow. Atsumu chuckles before getting up to stretch. He quietly exits the room and makes his way to the busybody Sakusa, who was wiping on a window. Sneakily, Atsumu wraps his arms around his waist. Sakusa jolted from the sudden contact but slowly leaned more as he registers who the clingy being behind him was. Atsumu proceeds to lay his chin on the taller male's left shoulder. Sakusa proceeds to wipe on the window, feeling relaxed because of the familiar warmth spreading behind him.

"Did nobody tell you about how your waist is hella fit?" Atsumu grumbled as his head still lays on Sakusa's neck.

"Well good morning to you too"

"Any Breakfast request?"

"The usual"

"Mmm" Atsumu breathes in Sakusa's scent and sighs in content. Sakusa slowly laid the spray bottle and cloth on a nearby table before turning his head to kiss Atsumu's right cheek, pulling slightly away from him to gaze at his face.

"Time for you to cook some breakfast for your boyfriends' babe, I may or may not help you"

"You helping me cook would be both a miracle and a disaster" Atsumu said in the most serious mocking tone he could, without bursting out laughing at the end. Before Sakusa could even retort this statement, a dazed orange hair walked out from the room. Atsumu and Sakusa were quite shocked to see him up so early, quite nervous about the possibility that they woke him up. Hinata looked at the two of them before flashing them a lazy smile.

"Good morning, you two are as energetic as ever in the morning"

"Good morning Shoyo" Atsumu said as walk towards him. He swiftly kissed Hinata's lips and asked him about what he wanted for breakfast.

"The usual please"

Atsumu smiled at him before proceeding to the kitchen.

Sakusa put away his spray bottle and cloth. He placed them inside a cabinet before heading towards the couch to sit down. He pulled hinata onto his lap and peppered shoulder with light kisses while his arms were wrapped around Hinata.

"That tickles! Hey- Ahahaha"

"Good morning" Sakusa breathes out as he buries his head on Hinata's fluffy hair.

Despite Sakusa's rough way of dealing with people, he managed to sincerely show affection to the ones he loved. Hinata and Atsumu stayed and loved him for who he was, for this he felt thankful.

"Omii~ you're stealing Hinata away from me" Atsumu whined from the kitchen as he continued to cook. He didn't have to look back to see what Sakusa was doing since it was like a morning ritual for him to be affectionate with Hinata, other than his special-Sunday-cleaning-routine.

"You idiot, Hinata is ours"

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up since he didn't really know what to say in this situation. He felt extremely flustered that even his nape was tinted with rosy hues.

"Yeah, I love you both" Hinata mumbled as he rushed to the dining table with Sakusa following him from behind as Atsumu starts to place food on the table. The two heard what he mumbled and chuckled at how cute he was for being so flustered. The three had been going out for 3 years already. Atsumu and Sakusa were 2 months in their relationship when Hinata walked into their lives. It was tough at first, considering how Sakusa wasn't used to voicing out such complex emotions, Atsumu preferring actions more than words and Hinata in between them. The two of them couldn't deny their feelings for each other and what they felt for Hinata.

Hinata did not expect that he would be choosing between the two of them one day. He knew how happy the two were in their relationship. He had insecurities, he felt that he was breaking something precious between the two them. He tried avoiding them for days but he couldn't really help himself when the two boys confronted him. They reassured Hinata that they would be much happier with him. Time healed the three of them as they got used to each other. They loved each other equally and for that they were strong.

Hinata smiled as he looks at his lovers' faces and was reminded of how far they've gotten to get to what they have now. The time they spent in every cozy Sunday morning, he loved it.


End file.
